Mr pea
Mr pea is yet another series by Dylan, based on Mr bean. mr pea is played by dylan. Pea is a very weird character getting in and out of trouble a lot of the time! MR. PEA Mr. pea is the main character. In episodes 1 to 3 he drives a Hyundai coope, but after episode 3's accident he bought a Nissan. He had a miniature lobster toy called "pincer rogers" But h perished with the coope in episode 3. He has a very childish mind and doesn't realize that some of the stuff he does is silly, illegal and just plain embarrassing! EPISODE 1 Episode 1 contained Mr. pea driving his car, a Hyundai coope, to a cafe. When there he orders the wrong dish and receives a plate of chips with a cardboard fish for decoration. He takes the fish as part of the meal and eats it, instantly finding out it's not what he thought it was. To get rid of this disgusting fish he hid it inside a lady's handbag, her phone later went off, and she picked up the fish instead. Mr pea fled back too his car and drove off. This episode contained canned laughter, a feature never too return, as well as an annoying piece of writing that couldn't be removed. Episode 2 (film 1) In episode 2 mr pea goes on a trip to Spain, in reality this trip to Spain was Dylan's first time abroad. Mr pea hurries to the airport and then gets onto the plane. When he arrives he gets too the hotel and loves the balcony! In these days he gets confused with the TV, gets angry with room service, goes swimming and rings teddy! Mr pea carrys a camera around with him for the episode. This was not inteded but dylan accidently caught the camera in the mirror, and decided to go along with it. EPISODE 3 After a years rest, mr. pea returned to go shopping! He drives to the shops in his car. The driving music is used for the first time here. When he arrives he samples the products, destroys and isle and dances when told by a charity collector, "anything helps". Pea also gets his tie caught in an escalator an fearing to return too it, gets hit in the face my a lift door when trying to get there in time. But from a good time too a bad one, on the way home mr. pea crashes his car, destroying it and pincer rogers. Saving himself and the shopping, mr pea episode 3 ends with a sad memorial too mr. peas first car, which in reality was cut off because actor Matt fawcett, star of brick dwarf, evilville and mr. pea, sold the car and shortl after became ill. OTHER APPEARANCES Mr pea appears in the 2013 dalekwindmill Christmas special, The fiction collision. The mince men & mr. pea are somehow teleported aboard Brick Dwarf and meet the crew. Eventually, the creator, dylan himself, turns up and sorts it all out. Mr. pea also appears in a special where while dylan goes away, mr. pea appears and plays minecraft! The video, titled "Mr. pea plays minecraft", shows him building a dirt house, choosing stone over diamond and hugging creepers. This special contained a seed, "Episode4confirmed"...